Shocker
by Viper-Vegeta
Summary: Something is seriously wrong, and when it becomes known, someone will pay, dearly! Rating just in case. YAOI. You don't like, you don't read. PLZ REVIEW! ! ! SECOND LAST CHAPTER IS UP ! ! !
1. Prologue

ViperVegeta: This is my first fanfic, so please be nice. Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue. All I have is a hairtie, so don't waste your money. Flamers will keep me warm while I laugh at the flamer-er.  
This story just came to me, I have no idea where from, but I'll keep posting, even if no-one reviews.(PLEASE REVIEW!!!)  
ChibiVegeta(My muse): At least give this one a go, and don't forget to review.  
ViperVegeta: Rating for language, and abuse, just in case. YAOI, so if you don't like, then don't waste your time.

Shocker: Prologue.

'I'm sick of him.' She mused as she poured the sauce over his meal. 'He's always bloody training, never spends any time with me, or his son at least. Hey! I know! This'll fix him!' She spotted a small, unmarked crystal bottle and poured the entire contents into the sauce, then mixed it in and added the new sauce to the food, then took it in and put it on the table. Her smile dared to grow as she watched him devour the meal, then he left, headed straight for bed because he was exhausted after training for five hours straight. He had forced himself to stay awake to eat, and that was saying something, but he stumbled as he reached the bedroom door, then shook his head. Stumbled? Surely he wasn't _that_ tired? He dismissed it, thinking about being asleep within moments kept him awake enough to strip and fold his clothes away neatly, then he slid between the bedcovers, and his body was immediately asleep, numb with rest. His mind buzzed though. Why had she smiled at him when he was eating? He let the thought leave his mind and went to turn onto his side, but he didn't move. What the? He tried to lift his arm. Nothing. He tried turning his head. Still nothing. What was wrong? Why couldn't he move? He couldn't do anything, he might as well be unconscious, he was a dead-weight. Suddenly the door opened and she came in, _locking the door behind her._ What would she do that for? He could hear her walk over to him, and then her hand slid under his head. She lifted it, then let it drop back onto the pillow, and smiled, then went to her own closet and undressed. She was back a moment later, and lay under the covers on her own side of the bed, but moved over and placed herself on top of him. He could feel her hands on his skin, and wanted to say 'go away', but he couldn't do _anything_. She leaned forward and kissed him, and he could feel his body responding to her touch, but there was nothing the Prince could do.


	2. Explanation

A/N: Sorry! So sorry! dodges sharp things thrown by readers My computer kicked the bucket, and I lost the story! I had to re-type the whole sodding story, but my notes were so detailed that it's probably almost the same as what I had before. (thank God) I know I've been reviewing all of you beautiful work of written art all this time, but that was from a friend's computer, don't hurt me! I can't believe one  of my fave authors reviewed this! Special thanks to 'The-Chi-Chi-Slaughter-House'! Doesn't everyone hate the bitch? She so needs to die, very slowly and painfully. evil cackleHee Hee! Your stories are so good! Eveyone else, go looking for her stories, they  are worth the read, if you are interested in the same stuff as me, that namely being hating Chi-Chi (die bitch!) and really good Vegeta/Goku slashie fics. Many thanks to all of you (The few of you there actually are though.) because you encouraged me to post this!

Luvs!

Hey, don't I get a mention?

Oh yeah. Sorry! You should all thank my muse, Chibi Prince Vegeta, he's really a great help, but just like the real Vegeta, he can be a pain, and only does what he wants to, when he wants to!

I heard that! You are so going to get it now!

Dodges from sharp things thrown by Chibi Hope you like the chapter! Runs like all #$ from Chibi

Chapter 2.

When he found that he could get up Vegeta left the lab and headed for the GR. Maybe training for a while would help him sort this problem out in his head, but as he got to the kitchen Bulma cornered him.

"Now, where were you going?" She asked sweetly.

"To train." Vegeta hissed back, then pushed past her. He felt a tap on the shoulder and turned around, then saw that she had the remote in her hand.

"That had better be as far as you intend to go. If you want to leave the grounds then you have to ask me, or this thing will shock you automatically. I will turn it off for a period of time, but if you aren't back by a certain time then the shocker will activate, on the lowest setting. You don't want that to happen, do you? Imagine if you got shocked during a spar with Goku, just fell to the ground for no apparent reason, how weak you would look. It's bad enough that you are weaker than him already, you'd look so pathetic if you just fell over." Bulma smirked at him. Suddenly he realized that she was very close, and she had a strange look in her eye.

"What do you want?" Vegeta snapped.

"You, what else?" The smirk grew, and then she pressed her mouth over his. Startled for a moment, he didn't respond, and then he pushed her away. Bulma stumbled back, and then smiled at the enraged look on his face. He was about to take a step towards her when she pressed the button, and he was paralyzed as his own ki attacked him. Eyes open wide he tried not to yell out, but a short yelp escaped him as his knees hit the floor, and then it stopped. Breathing hard, Vegeta got up and moved towards her again, but the shocker was applied once more, stronger than before, and he was reduced to a twitching form that was stretched out on the tiles. Bulma smiled as she helped him up, then she stepped away from him. "Now are you going to stop being insolent?"

"Try and fucking stop me!" Vegeta lunged at her, but she ducked in time and activated the shocker again. He hit the wall and slid to the floor, shaking and twitching as the shocker attacked him from within himself, then it stopped.

"_Now_ will you stop being insolent?" Bulma's voice held a note that he had heard once before from a living creature, and he shuddered to think that was happening again. He responded with a low growl, and she came near and helped him up again. "That's not what I want to hear, but it'll do for now." Bulma said, then she kissed him again. He did not push her away this time, but employed a tactic that had worked for him once before in his life, and responded to her kiss. It worked again, she stopped after a while, smiling, then she moved away. "You know, you haven't really behaved this morning, but I'll put that down to learning, so if you want, I'm turning this off for two hours. You can go and spar with Goku if you like, but after two hours, starting...now, you'll get shocked unless you're in the grounds." Bulma looked up when she had finished speaking, to see that he was already out of sight, flying towards Goku's house. She smiled, then spoke under her breath. "I'll be waiting for you."


	3. Suspicions

A/N: I felt so guilty that I didn't update, that I decided to post two chapters closer together. (Self induced guilt, not your fault, my faithfull readers.)

Chibi Vegeta: You should feel guilty! Anyway, on with this disclaimer thingy. She is so upset that she doesn't own this work of art called Dragon Ball Z/GT that she asked me to do it. There you go! All she owns is her imagination, and the hairtie she has in her hair!

A/N:sniff I d-don't own it? WAHHHHHHHH! Anyway, thanks to my reviewers, and what's this? I'm on The-ChiChi-Slaughter-House's author alert? faints

Chibi Vegeta: pats Viper's cheeks Now look what you've done! She's fainted, deleriously happy that she's on her all-time, number-one favorite author's alert list! EVERYONE! Take our advice and read The-ChiChi-Slaughter-House's stories! Those ones are what motivated us to write in the first place, and if you follow our taste, you won't regret it one bit!

Chapter 3.

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" The beam shot from Goku's hands and rocketed towards Vegeta, but he ducked and shot at Goku with his own signature attack, the green beam knocking Goku out of the sky. Dirt flew up from the ground as Goku hit, but he was out of the hole instantly, and a close-quarters fistfight began, but Goku thought something was wrong. Vegeta was only dodging or blocking just over half of the blows that Goku threw his way, and Goku hardly had to defend himself. A sudden ki-attack blew them away from each other, and they both paused as they got their breath back.

"Kakarrot, what time is it?" Vegeta asked, and Goku moved out of his defensive stance.

"Vegeta, that's the third time you've asked me. Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to know. Is that a crime?" Vegeta snapped back, also losing his stance. The spar was over, that was obvious, and they both flopped onto the grass under a large tree to rest for a while. The nearby lake reflected amber sunlight; evening slowly turning to dusk, and Goku closed his eyes, listening to the water lap at the banks. It always helped him to relax, but for some reason today it didn't. Goku looked at Vegeta and frowned.

'He's so stressed out lately, but why? Why doesn't he say what's bothering him, because there's obviously something wrong, it shows when we spar. His concentration is all but gone, and he doesn't even realize when I lowered my ki in today's spar. He'd usually go off, go completely mad at me, but today he didn't seem to realize that I'm giving him a lot of hits. What is wrong?'

"Vegeta, you've been acting funny lately. What's up?" Goku asked, and Vegeta's head jerked around to look at him.

'How could I tell him? Stupid baka, he'd laugh at me if he knew what she has been doing for the last four months, I can feel it.'

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" Vegeta snapped, but his tone wasn't as cutting as usual.

"Because you've been losing your concentration. What's up?" Goku asked.

"Nothing that concerns you. Stop asking." Vegeta said, then he lifted into the air and shot away, back to Capsule Corp. Goku looked after him, then shrugged and took to the air himself, flying leisurely back to his own home.

"Vegeta, there is something wrong, I can feel it. You'll tell me in your own time though, if you are going to." He said under his breath.


	4. Shock!

Viper Vegta: Hello! It feels like ages since I last posted! Does it feel like that to you? My faithfull reviewers? OMG! I have 7 seperatepeople that reviewed my story! Do I feel loved, or insulted? I like loved better! hugs all around

Chibi Vegeta: Hurry up and get to the chapter you sod!

VV: Be quiet or no dessert!

CV: Meep!

VV: lets see... loves to **MajinBulma, Blulily19, Cyborg22, The ChiChi Slaughter House, Ahja Reyn, Yami'sMaiden Crush,** and**Moonlight6056! **Thanx to all of you! You will be rewarded with...a new chappie! Do you like? Please remember to click on that little purple button and tell me what you think!

CV: Are you going to let them read the chappie or not? No kidding! I want dessert, but if I was a reader I would have skipped this bit!

VV: Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's go!

Chapter 4.

Vegeta ducked, but this time he was hit, and he spiraled to the ground before he could gain control and return his attack. Yelling as he shot ki-balls towards Goku, Vegeta phased out and reappeared just behind him, driving an elbow into the back of Goku's head. This time it was Goku's turn to fall until he could fly back up and attack Vegeta again. They were sparring just as they had two weeks ago, but this time Vegeta seemed more agitated than before. Goku phased to behind him and put an arm around his neck in a choking hold, but instead of doing anything he just held him there.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Vegeta growled, twisting, but he could not break Goku's grip.

"Vegeta, I resolved to let you tell me when you were ready, but I'm getting bored of fighting someone who can't concentrate. I'm not usually critical of other peoples fighting styles, but lately you've been so distracted that Gohan would be a better sparring partner." Goku said slowly and evenly. Vegeta flared his ki in sudden rage, but Goku did not let go. "Vegeta, I'm going to let go now, but I want you to tell me what's bothering you, ok?" Slowly, Goku released his grip, and Vegeta pushed away from him.

"It has nothing to do with you Kakarrot. Stop asking." He snarled, but Goku did not react.

"Vegeta, it has something to do with me when a friend of mine can't concentrate on anything, and is moody and agitated. You're my best friend, so I want to help you, whatever the problem is." He said evenly, and Vegeta snorted.

"You cannot help me Kakarrot." He said, and went to fly away, but before he got more than a hundred meters he suddenly convulsed in midair, and was consumed by small blue sparks. With a yell of pain heplummeted out of the sky and plunged into the lake below, sending up a plume of water that almost wet Goku. Goku waited, but after a moment it became apparent that Vegeta was not going to come out of the lake under his own power, so Goku took a deep breath and went into the water after him. Swimming around, Goku couldn't not see him floating in the water, so he went up for more air, then dove back as deep as he could. Vegeta was near the bottom, and he didn't look like he was even conscious, so Goku sped towards him and grabbed one of his wrists. Pulse! Goku could feel his heartbeat, but it was weak, so he grabbed him around the waist and kicked back up for the surface.

VV: Evil aren't I! I just love cliffies! dodges rotten fruit thrown by readers It's not my fault! Oh, wait, yes it is! HEE HEE! runs from angry readers

CV:Now look what you've done Viper! boot bounces off his head WHO THREW THAT?


	5. Confused

ViperVegeta: Moonlight! Hey, Moonlight-6056! You can blink now! Here's the next chapter! I hope you, all of you, enjoy this one, I had fun writing it! :) Now, I think that Chibi-Vegeta has something to say to Ahja Reyn.

Chibi-Vegeta: No I don't!

VV: Oh yes you do.

CV:Do not!

VV: Do you want to get _anything_ for dinner except bread and water?

CV: YES! /indignant scowl/

VV: Well?

CV: /sullen/ Here is a pair of boots for the one I blasted. /holds out a pair of boots/pouts/

VV: And now for the other job I asked you to do...

CV: Fine! She doesn't own the stupid show that she worships! Happy?

VV: I don't worship it!

CV: What's that then? /points to picture of DBZ cast in middle of shrine/

VV: /bright red/ On with the story! /starts chasing CV around with the Legendary Frying Pan Of Doom/

Chapter 5.

His head broke the surface of the water and Goku gasped air, then he flew out and landed on the bank, putting Vegeta down carefully. He felt for a pulse again, and it was still there, but he was not breathing. Goku fretted. He would have to do mouth-to-mouth, but what if Vegeta woke up? He would get hurt, for sure.

"Stuff it." Goku muttered, then pinched Vegeta's nose and forced air into his lungs for him. It didn't work the first try, and he did it several more times before Vegeta finally coughed water and woke up. His eyes opened wide when he saw Goku leaning over him and he scrambled back, gasping for breath, then he leapt into the air and flew away at Super Saiyan speed. Goku stared after him for a moment, then shrugged and sat back. "I guess I shouldn't have expected a thank-you." He muttered, then shook his head and lifted into the air. "I'll ask him next time we spar." He flew home, then changed his mind and picked up the phone. "No, I'll call Bulma and ask her about it."

-ring-ring-

"**Bulma Briefs speaking. Who is it please?"**

"Hi, Bulma, it's Goku."

"**Oh, hi Goku. What's up?"**

"I was wondering if you could tell me if anything's been bothering Vegeta lately?"

"**No, he's been the same as usual. Why?"**

"No special reason, just wondering, that's all."

"**Oh, ok then. I'll speak to you again soon? It was nice to hear your voice."**

"Yeah. Ok, 'bye then." -click- Goku hung up.

'She was dismissive. Oh well.' Goku shrugged, and went to make himself some dinner. Since Chi-Chi's death to a virus he was glad that she'd taught him how to cook, otherwise he would be surrounded by the packaging for countless takeout orders after a few days, and it was easy for him to create a halfway decent meal most of the time, but for some reason he didn't feel like eating. Goku shrugged the thought away and devoured the food he had made, then had a shower and went to bed early. He couldn't get to sleep though, and he couldn't put a point to the reason, then he realized that there was a very nice taste in his mouth. He grinned, remembering what it was, then he became confused. He liked the taste of Vegeta? Where had that come from? Did that mean that he was gay because he liked the taste of another guy? Goku shook the thoughts away and turned onto his side. He would wait to see what Vegeta's reaction was._  
_

VV: Was that OK? I hope it was, and I hope you like those boots, Ahja Reyn! /smiles/

CV: Yeah, ditto. Whatever. /still nursing bumps from Frying Pan Of Doom/ Hey, you lot, don't get this girl mad, ok? It's not exactly a bundle of laughs.


	6. Revelations

VV: I'm back! And I'm sorry for the wait! /dodges sharp object thrown by readers/ I'm sorry!

CV: Oh come on!

VV: Alright! Anyway, thanks to all of the people who've reviewed this story! That means all of you, and you get a mention here! **Cyborg-22, Majin-Bulma, Blulily19, The Chichi Slaughter House, Moonlight-6056, Yami'sMaidenCrush, Ahja Reyn, Olua, Saggi the Dark Clown, **and **Spiderstring!** Thank-you so much for reviewing!

CV: Now what?

VV: And now for your job, Chibi!

CV: Aw!

VV: DO IT!

CV: She doesn't own this work of art called Dragonball Z! Happy!

VV: Yes, thank-you. Now, don't forget that, this time, at the bottom of this chapter are notes to those who reviewed chapter five! Please read them! So on with the chapter!

Chapter 6.

Vegeta sighed as he lay down, thanking whatever gods that Bulma didn't want him tonight, and tried to get to sleep. He couldn't though, something was keeping him awake, and after a few moment's thought he pinpointed it. There was the most beautiful taste in his mouth, but he couldn't figure out what it was. He could detect cinnamon, surely, and something else, but he just couldn't put a name to it. What was it? The question was driving him mad, and he would never get to sleep if he didn't learn what that flavor was, he knew it. Vegeta growled lightly in frustration, then quickly quieted himself so as not to wake Bulma, but resolved to go out the next day and find out what this taste was. He fell into an uneasy sleep with that resolution, and by morning it felt like he had not slept at all, but he made himself respectable as usual. Bulma kissed him when she awoke, but she was not the taste, definitely not her. Vegeta memorized the taste, then shot into the air as fast as he could when Bulma told him that she didn't want him around for the entire day, though he did not let it show on his face how pleased he was. Going back through his memory, the first place to try things for that enticing taste was the lake that he and Goku had been sparring near, and though he was skeptical of the water the first thing he did was take a drink from the lake. A faint taste of that something else, but the water was not strong enough to have been it, so after a moment's thought Vegeta tried some of the berries that were growing nearby. He couldn't remember having eaten any, but maybe Goku had used them somehow to wake him? No luck, they had a tart sort of taste, bitter and dry, so they were definitely ruled out. What else could it be? This was the only place he could remember being, so it had to be something from around here, but what? Vegeta sat down under a tree to ponder this, and he was so deep in thought that he didn't detect Goku arrive later on.

"Hey Vegeta." Goku smiled as he landed, and Vegeta jumped, but he kept his surprise inside. The last thing he needed was for Goku to know he had startled him.

"Kakarrot." His greeting was not really friendly, but at least it was an acknowledgement of the younger fighter's presence.

"Are you ok after yesterday?"

"Yes, why?"

"You're really out of it, that's all." Goku shrugged.

"Tell me, did I swallow anything while I was in the lake?" Vegeta asked, on sudden inspiration that Goku might know where this taste had come from.

"No, why? Funny taste after you woke up?" Goku did not let any emotion come through his voice, trying to keep his opinion of the taste of the older fighter out of the conversation.

"Hmm." Vegeta decided that it wouldn't hurt to tell him. "Yeah. You wouldn't know what it was, would you?" Vegeta turned to him, but Goku was gone. "Kakarrot?" Vegeta looked around, but suddenly he was jerked onto his back, hitting the ground hard, and the next thing he knew, that taste was back. He gasped as Goku let him go, and did not bother hiding his shock from the other this time.

"It was me." Goku bit his lower lip, waiting for Vegeta to blow up at him, but surprisingly he did not.

"You?" Vegeta asked, but then he was seized by the blue sparks again, and shuddered and cried out with pain. Goku jumped back, startled, then he moved forwards and held Vegeta still, stopping him from being thrown around as his body jerked and twitched. Finally it stopped and Vegeta breathed heavily for a moment, trying to get some of his energy back, then he went to get up. Goku jerked him back down, though, and did not let him move away. "Let go Kakarrot!" Vegeta said, but Goku shook his head.

"No. That's why you fell in the lake yesterday. I want to know what's wrong." Goku held him down by his shoulders, a suddenly angry look on his face.

"Just let me go!" Vegeta struggled and twisted as best he could, but he couldn't get free.

"Vegeta, you know that I don't get mad often, but I'm mad now. Tell me what's going on!" Goku growled, but before Vegeta replied he was 'attacked' againby the blue sparks. Goku held him still again, like before, but this time it was harder.

"Kakarrot, I have to go." Vegeta growled, trying to pry Goku's hands off him.

"Vegeta, I'll let you go if you promise to tell me tomorrow."

"I can't tell you!"

"Then I won't let you get up." Goku set his face and kept a hard look in his eye, staring down at Vegeta.

"Let me go!"

"Will you tell me tomorrow?"

"Yes! Let go!"

"Promise?" Goku kept his gaze steady, and for a moment Vegeta did not answer.

"Fine, I promise." He growled. Goku took his hands off Vegeta's shoulders and barely missed being smacked on the forehead as Vegeta leapt up from the ground and shot away. He sighed, thinking about how pissed Vegeta would be the next day, then he saw that the grass that Vegeta had been laying on was singed.

"What? Oh no..." Goku gasped, then he shot into the air and followed Vegeta.

VV: Ha! How do you like that one? Hahaha! /gets hit on the head by rotten fruit/ OW! YUCK!

CV: You deserved it. And here's the notes thatyou promised!

Moonlight-6056: I hope your eyes are ok, I didn't mean to make you wait so long for the last chapter, but I'd just started exams! /gags/

The Chichi Slaughter House: I don't rely on reviews(but they do earn the reviewer-er cookies!), and I try to faithfuly review all of the stories that I read!

Cyborg-22: Here's your update, I hope I didn't take too long!

Ahja Reyn: But I like leaving nasty, short cliffhangers! Like this chapter!It's fun to imagine my reviewers squirming in frustration because I did this! /dodges sharp objects thrown by people/

Saggi the Dark Clown: Please don't stop reviewing just because I took a long time! Please! /on hands and knees, begging/

Spiderstring: You'll see what happens to Bulma(she's such a bitch, isn't she) but I won't make any promises, and you'll just have to wait for the next update! /runs around, cackling madly, so ChibiVegeta clangs her on the head, knocks her out/

CV: Now that that noise has stopped, I will ask you nicely to please review this chapter. She's hoping for lots of reviews, and she's even stocked up on prizes to give to reviewers. See you later!


	7. Discovered

ViperVegeta: Hello! Wow! I didn't get things thrown at me! Thankyou for your patience!

ChibiVegeta: I'll say. How long has it been? You almost forgot your password to get in to update! It's been that long!

VV: Sorry!

CV: Better. Now, what have you been doing?

VV: Uh, stuff?

CV: Yeah, ok. Now, I'll say it now so you don't nag me- We don't own Dragonball Z! As much as we'd like to, niether of us look, act, breathe, eat, or do anything even remotely similar to Akira Toriyama!

VV: Oh, thankyou Chibi! Now, here's a few replies to all of my lovely reviewers!

**The Chichi Slaughter House:** You are so welcome! Thankyou!

**Spiderstring: **Vegeta...well, you'll see what happens!

**Ahja Reyn: **Yes he is! He so is!

**Saggi the Dark Clown:** I cannot belive I didn't open the review page to ananymous reviews! Thankyou for correcting that massive oversight on my part! Cookies to you! Thankyou!

**Moonlight-6056:** I didn't expect you-or anyone- to be patient at all! Thankyou for showing restraint! You are so cool! Cookies for you also!

**StarShimmeredDragon:** Hello to you and Aura! My holidays are pretty good! I'm sorry yours don't seem to be as good. Here's the update you asked for! And thankyou for the lovely review!

**Jay FicLover:** Have I got that right? Your name? No offence if I haven't, and many apologies. Anyway...If we women want to get into those delicious yaoi fics, then who's going to stop us! This is only my first yaoi fic, but I'm hoping to write a juicier one later on...I'm not good at those. Hey, if you want a couple of good yaoi fics, then check out the ones in my faves! Most of them are good, juicy Goku/Vegeta yaoi's, so you'll hopefully find something in there you'll like!

**Hikari Heijin:** Your review was short, and sweet! Thankyou! It was so nice! Here you go with the update!

**Cyborg22:** I'm not good at writing lemons. In fact, the ones that I've written, just to get the ideas going, have kind of sucked. Oh that sounded wrong! I'm sorry! Anyway, in the future I might try my hand at a lemon, (more wrongness) and if you cannot tell, my mind is already dirty enough for the idea, so maybe it's just the issue of not having the guts to post them. Thankyou for that litle bit of courage that y6our review gave me! Cookies for you!

**Azure Ocelot: **You know you love me! Ahem! Chibi! let me have the keyboard back! Thankyou! nyah! /pokes tonuge out/ I'm sorry! He's just as annoying as the full grown version, but he's so much cuter, (in a little kid way) that I cannot stay angry at the little s$t! On with the reply...Goku is very P'd off, but should I make him a murderer just to appease all those Goku/Vegeta fans, and Bulma haters? Or should he let Vegeta kill her?You tell me! Thankyou!

Now! Now that I'm finished with those, I hope you all like this chapater! I had fun writing it!

Chapter 7.

Vegeta had flown fast, but Goku caught up as he was landing, surprisingly, at the front doors to Capsule Corp. He was in a massive rush to get home? Goku landed in a sturdy tree and masked his ki, then watched as Vegeta went to open the door. It was opened before he could even touch the handle though, and a hand reached out and jerked him inside by the wrist. Goku frowned and looked to where Vegeta's ki went, through the kitchen window, and he saw Bulma standing there, yelling at him, and poking him in the chest. Goku's jaw dropped when he saw that Vegeta wasn't putting up a defense, and he was sure that his chin was bruised from hitting the ground when he saw the defeated look on Vegeta's face. Shutting his mouth, Goku focused his hearing on the conversation.

"What took you so long?" Bulma yelled.

"I-I was unconscious." Vegeta quickly lied, but Bulma didn't buy it.

"This thing would have woken you up, first shot. Don't tell me shit." She said, wavingthe little silveregg-shaped thing in his face. Vegeta's eyes followed it, suddenly looking fearful, and he took a few steps backward, then Bulma smirked. "Maybe it wasn't on a high enough setting."

"Wait, no-ACK!" Vegeta started to speak, then Bulma pressed the button on the thing, and the blue sparks appeared again. Vegeta was gripped in intense pain, Goku could feel it, but except for the first noise he had made Vegeta did not cry out again, even though the pain was so intense that he was brought to his knees. Bulma let go of the button, smirking as Vegeta tried to get up again.

"Was that strong enough? What about this setting?" She turned a tiny dial on it, then pressed the button again, and this time Vegeta collapsed entirely, shaking and twitching as he tried to stop himself from making a sound. Bulma let go, finally, and she stepped forward and jerked him to his feet, then to Goku's surprise she backed Vegeta into the wall, putting one hand on his waist, and the other, with the remote-thing in it, at his shoulder, and she kissed him. Vegeta responded halfheartedly, then she stopped.

"Wait, can I go out again tomorrow?" Vegeta asked, and Bulma pretended to think for a moment.

"You know what you need to do, if you want to go out." She said, in a low voice that would have sounded seductive but for the way she was using that tone. Goku gasped when he saw Vegeta lean close to her and kiss her, his shoulders slumping as he captured her lips, but he started to walk her out of the kitchen anyway. This was not right, this was so not right, and Goku debated going in there and hurting her, but what would Vegeta say if he found out that Goku had been eavesdropping? The little trust that Goku had gained would go right out the window; there would be none of it left! Goku's shoulders drooped as he lifted into the air and flew home,his mind spinning buthis decision made. He would make Vegeta keep that promise that he had gotten earlier.

VV: Well how was that? Don't hurt me! I'm trying to get the updates out, but Chibi is being a brat, he won't give me ideas!

CV: I'm not a brat!

VV: Then how about getting to work?

CV: grumbles under his breath Fine!

VV: Finally! And remember...Review, Review, Review!


	8. Author's note I never wanted to!

ViperVegeta: OHMYGOD I AM SO SORRY TO ALL OF MY FAITHFULL REVIEWERS AND READERS!

My computer stuffed up, (I am writing thins on a friend's computer) and I can't et the document to post it from here! I am so very sorry to all of you!

ChibiVegeta: Even I will send my apologies, on her behalf (and demand) to ask that you not hurt either of us while we cannot post.

VV: please, oh please don't be mad, it's not our fault, because someone sent us a virus e-mail and it burned the whole thing out. The work is handwritten down, but the papers are not within reach right now. (SOB) PLEASE don't be too mad! (hides behind chair)

CV: If you are really nice, we'll get to work on the sequel to this right now! (yes there is a sequel!) and quite likely there will be a third part to this story. Do you ant a couple of storylines that we've got mapped out?

VV: (to CV) I think that because they have to wait they should get a couple.

CV: Ok, the next story will have a fair bit of lemon in it, (Kami I hope she writes good enough ones for you), and in the third one I've decided to try and expand the 'family' issue. How does that sound?

VV: I'm having fun trying to write these, please don't flame (as always, I ask you), and in the next chapter I'll respond to the reviews for chapter 7, as well as any reviews to this chapter. (crosses fingers that she won't get pelted with rotten friut.)

CV: (hides behind Viper like she is a shield) Yeah.

VV: Hey! I'm not here for you to hide behind! If you're hiding, does that mean you're scared of the reviewers?

CV: NO! I'm just making sure I don't end up looking like a rotten salad! Or a month-old kitchen waste bin!

VV: Smartae.


	9. Told

ViperVegeta: Ok, this thing is confusing the hell out of me. The best I can do is promise that I'm going to make sure this doesn't happen with the sequel to this. (is that ok?)

ChibiVegeta: Should bloody well be ok. I think too bad for the readers if they don't like it, because knowing you, you're going to post the story anyway.

VV: Too right, but oh well! Seriously, here's the reply's to the authors note, and if I missed your review then please tell me, and I will send you cookies!

**len: **I will keep writing! I will keep writing! I will keep writing!

**saiyan fireice: **I kind of don't like the way some stories rush into the G/V thing. It gets annoying after a while, and I thought of this story while I was reading one of those ones. Don't get me wrong, I like it sometimes when they just go kiss and they get them together, but sometimes the realtionship should be built up, not just made.

**Ardy-Bo-Bardy:** I like that you like this!

**Ash Doku:** I can't make any promises, but you should enjoy what I do to her anyway. (I hope.)

**x The Chichi Slaughter House x: **Thank you for being such a loyal reviewer! I think you should have special mention for your loyalty! **Everyone! This is a really cool person over here! She absolutely rocks!**

**Moonlight-6056: **Aw, thak you for your patience!

**Azure Ocelot: **(Holds CV by the scruff of his neck and shakes him until he apologises) CV:I'm sorry I bit you!

**LuvBlonde Bunny:** Don't worry, Bulma will get hers. it isn't a let down, what I doto her, but she's vital to the sequel (YES THERE IS A SEQUEL!) Sorry if it is a bit of a let down. She does get hers though.

**LinZ Umbra:** I can tell you why Vegeta is so sexy when he's the submissor. He's giving someone else the control over him. That just doesn't happen with Vegeta, he's got to be in control all of the time. Making him the submissor is so much fun! Wouldn't you agree?

* * *

**This is the second last chapter I wrote for Shocker. Please note that there is a sequel in the works, but it is harder to write when I know that I'm posting the second last part of Shocker today! Don't be mad with me for making you wait this long, faithful readers, I want to make sure that the last part is just right. PLEASE DON"T HURT ME!

* * *

**

Goku landed next to the lake and looked out over the water, then searched for Vegeta's ki. It was nearby, so he walked over to where it seemed to be, and was met with a short volley of ki balls. He dodged, throwing himself sideways, then he stood and phased out to reappear right in front of Vegeta. Vegeta went to hit him, but Goku caught his hand with a frown, and blocked the hit from the other hand too.

"Vegeta, you said you would tell me what was going on. You haven't yet, and I'm getting a little bit annoyed. Tell me."

"No Kakarrot!" Vegeta went to break out of Goku's grip, but Goku held on, then spun him so he was facing away from Goku, his back hard against Goku's chest and his arms crossed over his own chest. He couldn't move now. "Let me go!"

"You promised that you would tell me. Vegeta, a promise is a promise. Now tell me. I'm going to hold you here until you do, even if those sparks hit you again." Goku said firmly. He felt Vegeta gasp, then Vegeta lowered his head in defeat, and when he spoke it was in a dejected voice.

"Kakarrot, I don't know why, but Bulma has suddenly started shocking me with this little remote control. It turns my own ki against me, so there's no way to disable it, and she's got more than one controller. If I get hold of one then she uses the other one to get me back." Vegeta's body started to shake, he was trying not to cry, so Goku let him go and turned him around, and held him closely, letting him sob gently into his chest. "Kakarrot, she's programmed the stupid thing to shock me if I'm away from the grounds, if I don't do as she tells me then she does it, and if I'm late getting back there she does it again. Last night she kept the thing on me for nearly a minute. It's horrible, it feels like you're body is rebelling against you, turning you inside out without actually doing anything." Vegeta shuddered, and Goku sighed.

"Vegeta, I don't know how to help you right this minute, but I'm going to think of something." He tipped Vegeta's face up and kissed him softly, then Vegeta looked at him. "This can't go on any more. And you know what I'm like. I find out about something bad that's going on and I'm going to do everything I can think of to amend it." Goku smirked, and Vegeta smiled slightly.

"That would be you Kakarrot." He said.

"Now, will you stop crying?" Goku asked, and wiped Vegeta's face carefully with his hand. "You don't look so good with tears all down your face."

Vegeta pouted and smirked, then grabbed Goku by the back of the head and made him lean close enough for him to kiss him.

"Kakarrot, if you've got your eyes closed does it matter what I look like?" He asked, whispering to him, and Goku kissed him again.

"It matters if I'm trying to hit you. I can't spar with you if you're this close." He said, then Vegeta phased out and hit him from behind with a volley of ki balls, sending Goku flying into the dirt. Goku turned and looked at Vegeta, who was smirking.

"Better?"

* * *

Please remember, there is a last part to come yet. This is nearly finished, and I want to express my gratitude to all of you who read and reviewed this story! Please, regardless of whether you like the story or not, after the last chapter I want you to review, because I will reply to the reviews in the start of the sequel. I've already decided what to call it, but I'm not going to tell you yet!


End file.
